


Snapple Fact #1458

by EternalAgape



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honestly this is just a short oneshot because Viktor and Chris are Very Extra, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snapple facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalAgape/pseuds/EternalAgape
Summary: Snapple Fact #1458: “There are nine different ways to reach first base.”If only Viktor and Chris realized the bottle cap was talking about baseball.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Snapple Fact #1458

The World Championships were being held in Boston, and the weather was unseasonably warm for the mid-March competition dates. It wasn’t like any of the competitors minded, though; the sunny, low-60s temperatures were perfect for sightseeing. Viktor had insisted that Yuuri see all that Boston had to offer, citing Yuuri’s lack of travel while he trained with Celestino as the perfect reason for them to spend the day exploring. Chris, hearing that an adventure was to be had without him, eagerly joined them before Yuuri could protest.

A few hours later, they had visited an assortment of areas, from landmarks with rich history to the more run down streets with shops selling questionable merchandise (Yuuri was eager to leave as swiftly as possible, but Viktor thought they were charming and insisted on at least six photos for Instagram). They finally paused for lunch at a small café, ordering sandwiches and iced teas for all of them.

Immediately reaching for his drink, Yuuri opened his Snapple with a _pop!_ and looked at the cap. “Snapple Fact #1458,” Yuuri read. “‘There are nine different ways to reach first base.’ Well, I know _nothing_ about those kinds of things,” he said more to himself than his companions at the table.

“Hmm,” Viktor said thoughtfully, “I wonder what they are.”

“That’s easy,” Chris told him, leaning forward onto the patio table. “Let’s see…one of them definitely starts with dinner. Another is probably the casual stretch-an-arm-behind-the-shoulders move. Then we have a movie date, and-”

“Chris?” Yuuri interrupted. “That doesn’t sound right to me,” he said, trying to hide his laughter behind his Snapple bottle.

“What would you know? You’re an innocent little baby; you haven’t even gotten to first base with Viktor yet! What else is there? Oh, right: they’re probably counting the good old ‘oops I slipped and fell on your lips’ as one, and I bet spin the bottle is in there. What am I at now?” Chris asked distractedly.

“That’s five,” Viktor supplied, thoroughly enraptured in Chris’ explanation.

“Five, okay, hmm…that leaves four more. Mistletoe!” Chris exclaimed. “That’s always a good excuse. Mistletoe makes six. Seven…in the back seat of a car. Eight would be using an excuse of some food stuck to your boyfriend’s lips. And nine…just plain old asking if you can kiss your partner like a true gentleman would. There you go: nine ways to get to first base,” Chris finished dramatically with a bow at the waist.

Viktor immediately started clapping, whistling in appreciation. “Wow, Chris! I’m impressed.”

Yuuri, on the other hand, was decidedly less impressed and much more amused. “…Chris,” Yuuri began slowly, his eyes sparkling with mirth, “you _do_ know the fact was talking about _baseball_ , right?”

“… _baseball_? Why would this be about baseball?” Chris asked, confused.

“…because Snapple is a _family-friendly_ _iced tea brand_ and not about to give you tips on how to score with your boyfriend?”

“…huh. You know, that would make sense,” Chris replied thoughtfully, then shook his head. “Nah. It’s definitely about kissing.” Yuuri groaned, lowering his head to the table.

“So tell me more about all the ways to get my Yuuri to kiss me,” Viktor said, winking at his maybe-boyfriend as he directed all of his attention back to Chris.

“With pleasure,” Chris agreed, grinning wickedly as he looked Yuuri up and down.

Yuuri felt like he was melting with how hot his face was getting. He’d definitely need another Snapple – he’d just have to make sure he didn’t let them see the Snapple fact this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun story: I really started following figure skating in 2017, and I'm still annoyed with my past self that I was IN BOSTON the full weekend of Worlds 2016 and didn't see any of it (I didn't know I'd one day be so obsessed with it).  
> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff!


End file.
